


Zimbits Songfic One-Shots

by WingsOfFire13



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), OMG! Check Please!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsOfFire13/pseuds/WingsOfFire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic series of my personal favorite songs and those I am prompted to write by people on my tumblr or in the comments here :)</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zimbits Songfic One-Shots

Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab

 

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,_

_An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun.)_

 

_Get out your guns, battle's begun._

_Are you a saint or a sinner?_

_If love's a fight then I shall die_

_With my heart on a trigger._

 

Bitty pulls out his headphones, lets the front door of the house fall shut behind him, and moves straight to the speaker he set up in the kitchen. He can still feel the irritation-bordering-on-anger thrumming under his skin, so he does what he always does when something gets to him-

 

He bakes a maple-crusted apple pie.

 

It is absolutely not made with a certain Canadian hockey team captain’s face stuck in his head.

 

He thinks back to how this day has gone- it had been fine until that stupid announcer on the TV had sent Jack scurrying off to hide in his shell again.

 

_They say before you start a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well, baby, you are all that I adore._

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

 

He really, really hated the entirety of the internet and all of social media at that exact moment, followers and friends and recipes be damned.

 

He and Jack… whatever it was between them, it was complicated, that much he knew. But the southern gentleman in him couldn’t stand the little voice niggling in the back of his mind that there had to be _something_ he could say to help.

 

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting 'til the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I wanna live, not just survive tonight._

 

“Bittle?” In the end, Jack had magically emerged from Narnia or wherever it was he liked to vanish off to. He walked into the kitchen just as the pie was coming out.

 

“Oh, hi Jack. Um.” _I know that stupid announcer made you feel awful and i’m really sorry and I don’t know what to say but I want to help because you’re an amazing person and you’re so passionate and anyone who can’t see that is blind or stupid and so I made you this pie because I’m not always good at words unless they’re going through a screen?_ “I made pie, if you want some.”

 

Jack offered up one of his rare smiles, soft like the morning fog coming off the river back in Georgia, and just nods. He grabs two plates and two forks, and when the pie is cooled Bitty slices it up and gives Jack the piece he points to, which is of course the smallest piece in the pie tin, because Jack likes his diet plan-

 

And Bitty loves destroying said diet plan apparently, because he dumps half a can of whipped cream on top.

 

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin._

_Don't mean I'm not a believer._

_And major Tom will sing along._

_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

 

Jack smirks, a chirp on the tip of his tongue, but he doesn’t speak it.

 

“Oh hush, you.”

 

“I didn’t even say anything!”

 

“That is _totally_ your ‘chirp’ face, Jack Zimmermann, don’t you dare try’n tell me otherwise.”

 

Jack put both his hands up in mock defeat, that grin still tugging at his lips, and Bitty, for the first time in the last two or three hours, feels better.

 

_They say before you start a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well, baby, you are all that I adore._

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

 

They eat pie and Bitty chirps Jack about the whipped cream that inevitably ends up on the tip of his nose, and Jack replies by swiping a massive gob off the top of his whipped-cream-mountain and flicking it squarely on Bitty’s unprotected cheek.

 

The blonde gasps, hand clutching at imaginary pearls as he further feigns outrage and shock, gesticulating wildly as he snatches up the can of whipped cream and stands with clear intent.

 

Jack’s grin turns into a soft chuckle, then he jumps up and _sprints_ to the other side of the island in the center of the house kitchen- far away from a tiny southern baker who is chasing him with a can of whipped cream.

 

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting 'til the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I wanna live, not just survive tonight._

 

Somehow it ends up that the rest of the pie gets eaten- Jack has whipped cream in his hair, Bitty has a little bit of pie filling drying in his right eyebrows, and both of them are laughing and breathless and _happy._

 

_Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa_

 

Shitty smiles and shoves the rest of the team back out of the house to give the two lovebirds a few more minutes to themselves.

 

_I'm an angel with a shotgun._

_Fighting 'til the war's won._

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

 

Jack hears the door shut behind Shitty as the whole team leaves and his back goes ramrod straight, smile all but a distant memory, and already Bitty misses it more than he can express and he really doesn’t know why.

 

Honestly, he has no idea.

 

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_Fighting 'til the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_

_And I want to live, not just survive_

_(Live, not just survive)_

_And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

 

Bitty’s not entirely sure what comes over him right then, but he wipes off his face with a dishrag and as he’s coming over to Jack, he wraps his arm around his captain and gives him the warmest hug he can. In the background, his speaker is just finishing up a song by The Cab, and the timing of the lyrics couldn’t be more perfect if he tried.

 

_They say before you start a war,_

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well, baby, you are all that I adore._

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._


End file.
